Tumbletop Valley
Tumbletop Valley is an island in the Elemental Archipelago, representing the element of Magic. Tumbletops and Wizards generally inhabit it. Tumbletop Valley is 35% Wizard and 65% Tumbletop. In the North, the Claw of Dragon Mountain, or Northen Gard, exists. The Eastern Mountains's old names were The Clouds mountains. The Valley is surrounded by mountains on all sides. Tumbletop Valley has a total population of 33.7 million, over half of which is in the Major Cities. For instance, 8.2 million citizens live in Southern City, 9.8 million citizens live in New Castle, the city in the Eastern Section beneath the Tumbletop Royal Castle, 5.1 million citizens reside in Tap Pond's City, and roughly 545,000 citizens live in the Capital of the North. The only other notable areas is the Weathered Hills, Blue Downs, and Buttervale, which in total, have nearly a million (970,000) citizens. The remaining 9,090,000 citizens live in smaller regions scattered across the Valley, such as Tanen Gard, which holds 7,800 people. Tumbletop Valley has a total land area of 244,500 mi2, comparable to that of France. This is relatively larger than most of the islands, with the exception of The Lands of Power (1,055,000 mi2). Microria, for instance, is 46,700 mi2 History During the Ice Age, Tumbletop Valley had extreme temperature differences. A warm current passed by it to the south, making the southern areas hot and muggy. In the north, however, cold, fast moving water passed close to its northernmost mountain, causing most of the north to become cold and arid. Tumbletop valley's magic caught those ancient temperatures and they still remain, to a lesser extent, of course. The South's average temp is around 75 degrees, and the North's average temp is around 45 degrees. Earliest recorded Tumbletop history begins around 3000 BCE with the beginning of Tumbletop civilization. Slow, small villages and cities appeared just north of the Weathered Hills. Tumbletop civilization reached the bronze age in c. 1000 BCE. This is where human and Tumbletop paths diverged: Tumbletops began incorporating magic into their tools and weapons. In c. 600 CE, the first large war between the three civilizations in Tumbletop emerged. It began with the Northtops, who had always been more warlike than the smaller Westtops and the calmer Southtops, declared war on the other civilizations. It lasted for about 16 years before a truce was declared. About 40% of the Southtops, 25% of the Westtops, and 10% of the Northtops, however, moved to find a new home. A few years later, they arrived in Microria. The diminished population of Tumbletop Valley decided to merge. Granted, there was some tension between the leftover Tumbletops, but they interbred so much that by 1200 CE they were nearly indistinguishable. After a few hundred years, the Tumbletop Empire emerged in c. 750 CE that united all of the tribes. But past history didn't fade. Each tribe built a stronghold. The North built a small city in the middle of the forest. It remains today as a historical city. The West built a city near Tap Pond, that remains today. The largest stronghold was built at the base of Perach Hill, which today is the second largest city in Tumbletop Valley, Southern City. Geography Due to the opposite warm/cold currents passing by the Valley on either side, there is a significant temperature difference between the two poles. The northern side is closer to boreal, whereas on the southern side, it rarely snows. The majority of Tumbletop Valley consists of rivers, forests, and plains. Roughly 1/3 of the Valley population lives in these rural areas. The Valley rarely experiences harsh weather, and the temperate climate makes it especially conducive to easy living. East of New Castle are many rolling hills, some of which are enchanted. These are the Weathered Hills and the Blue Downs, a popular and beautiful place to live. The Buttervale, a remnant of the Whispering Mountain, is an incredible area as well, some of which is a national park. Category:Location Category:Magical Place